xdtmfandomcom-20200214-history
Illya Nikolaevich Ulyanov
Mister Illya Nikolaevich Ulyanov was the father of Lenin. He was the son of the famous "russian" poet Pushkin. His mother was a Kalmyk princess. Enslaved by the russians and bought for 2 копеки by the eminent Alexander Pushkin, BLACK father of russian literature. his childhood was a great childhood. His mother took care of him but also learnt him how to ride a horse, how to throat sing and how to spread terror among the wh*toids. And so did his father who also learnt him russian, mathematics, physics, chemistry, english, french, hebrew, chinese and japanese. Pushkin also learnt to his son that he was a BLACK BVLL (even if he technically was a sort of mulato) and that wh*toids shall fear him. He left the familial home when he was 14 after he got prepped by Vassily, his married neightbor. Unlike his father, Illya believed that the Romanov dynasty was not legitimate and that Russia should be ruled by a black dynasty. Thus, he went to the Ottoman Empire to ask for help. The ottomans accepted and offered him a harem of 20 gayreek sissies and an army of 300 tvrk bvlls. They also gave him a new name, his warlord name, his jihadi name, Kara Boğa. He came back to Russia throught Bukhara where he rallied hundreds of tvrkic men in order to launch an attack on Russia. They raided many villages, destroying everything as his ancester Genghis Khan did. But after taking Kazan, his army was weakened and he had to face a huge army of 40 000 wh*toids coming from all of Evropa. they fought to defend Kazan during 30 days and 30 nights but at the end, he was the last one left, all of his brave warriors were dead. the remaining albinoids who survived to the battle (around 1300 men) executed all of his harem before chaining him up in order to show their prisoner to the Tsar. When the stupid Tsar saw Illya, he laughted. He couldn't stop laughting. But in his eyes, there was fear. Indeed, Illya was covered of mud, blood, shit but his glaze was still as powerfvll. The Tsar ordered to throw Illya in the dungeon and to torture him day and night. After 3 days spent resisting to torture, he suddendly pushed an inhumane growl and screamed "I AM KARA BOĞA, I AM ILLYA NIKOLAEVICH ULYANOV SON OF ALEXANDER PUSHKIN, YOU CAN'T KILL ME I AM IMMORTAL, SUBMIT ALBINOIDS". The guards were completly stunned they untied Illya, put off their pants and bowed, begging for mercy. But Illya raped them until death, one by one, they were moaning SQUAD BROKEN SQUAD BROKEN and died in their shit. Then Illya walked up the stairs until he arrived in the room where was resting the Tsar. He stared at him and said : "I won't kill you, I had one chance and I failed. Me, Illya son of Pushkin will leave Saint Petersburg to settle in Simbirsk. I will convert to christianism to make my shame even bigger. This way, MY SON WILL BE THE SCOURGE OF THE ROMANOV DYNASTY.". The Tzar, shocked, let Illya leave. Illya was so ashamed from what he did that he refused to ever meet his parents again. He will now devote his life to his children, to the true children of Russia. He had 6 children and one of them, Lenin, will be the greatest man of Russian History. He would indeed devote his life to education. He became the headmaster of the schools of his district and opened non russian schools for tvrkic finno-vgrian bvlls living in russia such as the tatars and the Mordv. He died at 54 years old in 1886 because of all the scars he had from torture and war.